seasons
by zehn
Summary: Oikawa no tiene nada especial, es sólo que la luna le confiere a todo lo que ilumina un aspecto etéreo, casi irreal y sucede que, en este momento, está iluminando a Oikawa, al escalón que comparten, las plantas que los rodean y las casas que se alzan a su alrededor, como si fuera un sueño.
1. Chapter 1

Las cigarras y el sol son dos cosas inseparables. Están tan unidas la una a la otra, que son imposibles de imaginar, siquiera comprender de manera individual. El ruido es como la música de fondo de los días calurosos, largas jornadas de caminatas y juegos, tardes enteras acostado bajo el sol que arde sobre su rostro.

Hoy no es ninguna diferencia, Iwaizumi se detiene un par de veces buscando el insecto que emite el sonido a cada paso, se detiene bajo un árbol y lo observa.

_Supongo que el verano ha empezado. _

Como agobiada por su presencia, la cigarra vuela lejos de allí, Iwaizumi la ve posarse bajo otro árbol y sigue caminando. No tiene mucho afán, la hora pactada para reunirse con sus compañeros aún está muy lejos y él simplemente quiere llegar temprano. Esa es la intención que había comunicado a sus padres antes de salir y que ellos seguramente no habían creído, pero que no hicieron esfuerzo por aclarar.

Otra cigarra. Iwaizumi vuelve a detenerse y la mira, esta vez sin acercarse demasiado, el sonido constante, similar a un zumbido, se extiende por un largo minuto y luego, otro se le une. El ruido es caótico en un principio, pero después de unos minutos, Iwaizumi le encuentra cierta armonía.

—Iwa-chan —escucha muy lejos, tal vez en otro universo. Un segundo después, exclama—: ¡Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi no se voltea, se concentra más bien en las cigarras, su incansable escándalo que quizá tenga algún sentido y, cuando ya no las escucha más, cierra los ojos. Los pasos en el asfalto y luego en la grava, una vez se acerca a Iwaizumi, quien sin darse cuenta mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Iwa-chan —. Su nombre, apodo, lo que sea que usa, suena extraño a sus propios oídos. No es la primera vez que esto sucede, pero si es la primera que quiere hacérselo saber. Oikawa, sin embargo, no parece captar que Iwaizumi quiere decirle algo y se acerca aún más. Sin abrir los ojos, Iwaizumi sabe que está a una corta distancia, mucho menos de un metro y su silencio indica que está pensando en algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta al fin. Iwaizumi abre los ojos de golpe; Oikawa parece serio, en verdad preocupado.  
—Nada —le responde, después de un largo suspiro— ¿Qué haces acá?

Oikawa echa a andar antes de contestar:  
—Este es el camino que siempre uso cuando voy a estudiar. Ah, quise decir _usamos _—. Hace un énfasis particular en la última palabra, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Iwaizumi. Suena como si se estuviera quejando. De repente, Iwaizumi se siente fastidiado; para acentuar el sentimiento, otra cigarra chilla a todo volumen e Iwaizumi vuelve a salirse del camino, haciéndole una señal a Oikawa para que se calle. Su compañero sigue caminando, mientras Iwaizumi se acerca al insecto a pasos cortos, suaves y sigilosos. Una vez se hace el silencio, toma al animal en sus manos cerradas.

Oikawa silba una melodía alegremente, una canción vieja escuchando por estos días. Es una melodía lo suficientemente pegajosa como para recordarla todo el día sin dificultad. Desde donde está, Iwaizumi reconoce la canción, pero no logra recordar el título. Alarga los pasos para alcanzar a Oikawa y, con la cigarra escondida en una mano, sigue caminando.

—No me esperaste esta mañana —. Más que una acusación, es una observación. Un comentario del clima, la rutina diaria. Oikawa no lo mira.  
—Una cosa llevó a la otra —responde Iwaizumi.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros. No tenía respuesta, quizá se cansó de esperar, quizá el sol estaba causándole alguna clase de locura, quizá quería estar solo, quizá…

En el silencio que sigue al resto de su camino, Oikawa sigue sin mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando Iwaizumi deja que se adelante para medio amarrar los cordones de su zapato y tampoco le presta atención cuando escucha el timbre de su celular. A veces, como para hacer notar su presencia, levanta la voz y se despide de quien sea con quien Iwaizumi esté hablando, esta vez no lo hace. Al terminar la llamada, Iwaizumi quiere preguntarle, pero Oikawa está concentrado en su propio celular.

Es entonces cuando cierra la distancia con su compañero, con las manos firmemente cerradas al frente. Un leve cosquilleo le indica que la cigarra quiere salir, Iwaizumi espera que lo perdone por tenerla allí más tiempo de lo que parece justo para un pequeño animal.

—Acércate —le dice a Oikawa. Es una vieja broma que Oikawa conoce, pero que siempre funciona. Oikawa está a una cierta distancia de sus manos e Iwaizumi las abre intempestivamente. La cigarra sale volando haciendo eses en el aire y se aleja del par a toda velocidad. Oikawa, que había erguido la espalda sin hacer ruido alguno, está pálido y entorna los ojos en dirección de Iwaizumi.

—Iwa-chan… —empieza. Lo interrumpe una conversación a toda voz y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Oikawa cierra la boca y avanza a paso rápido. No muy lejos, Matsukawa y Hanamaki están hablando de cualquier cosa y Oikawa se integra a la conversación sin problema. Iwaizumi prefiere ignorar la mirada cargada de alguna clase de significado desconocido que Hanamaki le lanza.

. . . .

La peor parte del verano, quizá, sea estar en un club de deportes. No es que Iwaizumi odie el club de vóley, es simplemente que la llegada de la estación más calurosa del año para un grupo como el de ellos significa dos cosas: más sudor y un campamento de verano.

Había sido culpa de Oikawa, que sugirió aquello como una idea al azar y el entrenador le había seguido la corriente porque al parecer la iniciativa para nuevas ideas de Oikawa era admirable. Era la tercera vez que sugería lo mismo.

Sería un maravilloso par de semanas compartiendo con el resto del equipo… No había nada malo en ello, no era la primera vez. Eso es lo que se había repetido durante esa semana, como un mantra, una oración que invocaba un milagro.

No había problema, de todas maneras, ya conocía todas las costumbres de sus compañeros y estaba seguro de que nada lo sorprendería y aunque sabía que Hanamaki se iba a esforzar por hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Iwaizumi seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Una y otra vez.

_Un campamento como todos, como el del año pasado y el año anterior a ese. Todo es completamente igual. Nada ha cambiado.  
__Sólo yo.  
__Todo va a estar bien.  
__Ya quiero que se acabe._

—Iwaizumi, has estado muy callado —. Hanamaki se sienta a su lado, en la banca junto a la cancha. Los estudiantes de primer año están practicando en ese momento; el resto descansa o realiza alguna práctica individual. Iwaizumi ha decidido ahorrar energía para cuando sea su turno.  
—No sé —le responde a Hanamaki encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Ya sé que no sabes. Últimamente no sabes nada.  
—No sé de qué hablas.  
—¿Ves?

"Últimamente no sabes nada", en realidad Iwaizumi había sido incapaz de contestar a preguntas sencillas durante esos últimos días. Lo había atribuido a la entrante estación calurosa y, aunque Hanamaki aseguraba que entendía por lo que estaba pensando, en realidad parecía que aquello no era del todo cierto y poco a poco estaba intentando sacarle la razón de su actitud, a fuerza de preguntas e invitaciones a salidas nocturnas.

Iwaizumi no decía mucho, salía cuando se lo pedía, no lo regañaba cuando hacía algo tonto, y con eso, al menos le daba la razón a Hanamaki en una de sus suposiciones: algo pasaba. Y cuando Hanamaki intentaba corroborar su sospecha, la única respuesta era "no sé".

—Es el calor. ¿No te ha pasado que cuando hace mucho sol te pones lento? —dice al fin.  
—No.  
—Pues es eso. Punto.

Hanamaki apoya las palmas de las manos tras él y estira los pies. Antes que pueda decir algo, Iwaizumi se pone pie y llama a Kindaichi que acaba de terminar su práctica con el resto de sus compañeros.

. . . .

Matsukawa es demasiado alto, y como es tan alto, está más cerca del sol. Ésa es la lógica que Oikawa le ha hecho saber a Matsukawa no una, ni dos, sino más de cinco veces. Matsukawa le sigue el juego. Dice que el sol está empezando a freírle el cerebro, que su cabello huele a chamuscado y luego, acercándose a Iwaizumi, sin muestra alguna de temor ni recelo, dice algo más.

—La gente pequeña está más cerca del infierno.

Un silencio pulsante, uno o dos segundos en los que sólo se escuchan personas tomando aliento. Iwaizumi asiente.

—Es cierto —le dice. Matsukawa sonríe. Oikawa asegura que si hubiese sido él quien dijese aquello, Iwaizumi le hubiera lanzado la banca completa encima.  
—No lo creo —observa Matsukawa, le da un leve codazo a Iwaizumi.  
—Dos bancas —responde éste. Hanamaki se ahoga con su sorbo de agua y a Oikawa no le queda más remedio que alejarse diciendo algo entre dientes.

Iwaizumi resopla ruidosamente, tratando de comprender una pregunta que ni siquiera ha podido formular. Oikawa se detiene y habla con sus compañeros de equipo, los menores y los de su misma edad, ríe y hace bromas; cuando dice algo serio y explica con amplios gestos alguna idea. No sabe si está usando alguna metáfora o comparación incomprensible, pero si alcanza a ver y comprende su entusiasmo, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan al hablar, su leve sonrisa cuando hace una demostración, la arruga entre sus cejas que deja ver su concentración.

Entiende sin problemas la pasión de Oikawa. Él mismo es así de vez en cuando, un ímpetu que lo empuja, lo mueve y lo motiva. Una pared para derrumbar, un obstáculo que saltar.

Sin embargo, no entiende cómo Oikawa es capaz de fijarse tan intensamente en algo que es incluso capaz de olvidarse a sí mismo.

Quiere decirle algo, recriminarle su irresponsabilidad. Ser egoísta de vez en cuando, es bueno; tal vez Oikawa se lo tomase demasiado a pecho y quizá es por eso que no dice nada.

Lo que hace es ponerse de pie y acercarse a él al ritmo de un leve trote, ignorando a Matsukawa, la forma en que parece saber y no saber al mismo tiempo. Pone las manos en los hombros de Oikawa y lo obliga a sentarse; tan pronto éste obedece, le entrega una botella de agua. Oikawa la mira como si fuese un milagro, pero no bebe enseguida.

—Andas en las nubes —le dice Oikawa a alguien detrás de Iwaizumi, éste se voltea para ver a Matsukawa detrás suyo. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia.  
—No tienes otro lugar donde estar, con aquello que pareces un rascacielos —. Hanamaki se acerca, sonriendo. A Iwaizumi le recuerda vagamente a un zorro.  
—Ustedes no son _tan_ pequeños, sólo les gusta quejarse —comenta Matsukawa.  
—Entendido —responde Oikawa—. Ya lo vamos a superar —. Su expresión dice que no, no lo va a superar, pero nadie hace comentario alguno.

La conversación que sigue es agradable y despreocupada, puntuada por los rebotes de los balones en las canchas. Iwaizumi no participa, pero sonríe de vez en cuando y escucha lo que sea que sus compañeros tengan que decir.

Cuando Hanamaki le quita la botella de las manos a Oikawa para beber un sorbo de agua, Iwaizumi reacciona sin tardarse un segundo. Hanamaki se queda quieto, la boca abierta y su mano sosteniendo una botella que acaba de desaparecer. Sin mediar palabra, Iwaizumi tira la botella en dirección de Oikawa y se aleja sin fijarse si su compañero logró atraparla o no.

. . . .

Recuerda con claridad que la mamá de Oikawa dice que no hay comida hasta que no estén limpios. Puede incluso ver la expresión en su mente sin esforzarse: sus brazos cruzados, una mezcla de diversión y seriedad en su rostro, como si le estuviese costando todo su esfuerzo no explotar en carcajadas.

Y Oikawa. Oikawa, con sus manos negras con tierra y suciedad insiste que no es necesario, que él está "súper limpio" y luego agrega con orgullo que también estaba "implacable". Iwaizumi lo corregía: "impecable, no implacable" y era usualmente eso lo que llevaba al pequeño Oikawa a lavarse las manos. Nunca supo porqué, pero al menos agradecía que no se sentara a la mesa con las manos llenas de quién sabe cuánta porquería.

Después de algunos años, el hábito se había afianzado y ya no necesitaba de regaños para lavarse. El problema es que ahora, cuando está demasiado concentrado en algo, simplemente olvida hacerlo y es ahí cuando Iwaizumi tiene que interrumpir, porque no se pueden dar el lujo de perder a su armador por su falta de concentración y alguna clase de enfermedad estomacal.

—Espera —le dice, antes que Oikawa entre a la fila para recoger el almuerzo del día.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tienes que lavarte las manos.

Ante esto, Oikawa alza una ceja, se mira las manos y se encoge de hombros, volteándose para volver a la fila. Un par de segundos después, Iwaizumi reacciona y lo coge de un brazo; a pesar de su poco esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre de su compañero, Oikawa no deja de refunfuñar y protestar todo el camino.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —le dice Iwaizumi cuando llegan al lavamanos. Oikawa vuelve a mirarse las manos, sin contestar.  
—Iwa-chan… —empieza, pero deja de hablar enseguida, aparentemente sin una idea clara de qué va a decir después—. Están bien, déjalo así.  
—"Implacable", eso decías antes cuando tu mamá te decía que te lavaras las manos.  
—Y tú siempre me corregías —le dice Oikawa—: "es impecable, implacable es otra cosa"—agrega, imitando la voz de Iwaizumi.  
—Parece como si fueras un niño otra vez. Se te olvidan las cosas más básicas cuando te concentras en algo. Eso no está bien.  
—Lo sé —contesta Oikawa y sin más, empieza a caminar de vuelta al comedor.

Iwaizumi suelta un suspiro exasperado, lo deja avanzar unos pasos antes de agarrarlo de nuevo y hacerlo regresar al lavamanos. Oikawa no protesta, no habla, solo hace un pobre intento por soltarse, pero al final, lo deja seguir. Con una expresión impasible, ve a Iwaizumi abrir la llave y meter sus manos debajo del chorro de agua fría. Entrecierra los ojos cuando unas gotas salpican su rostro y luego, mira a Iwaizumi, pues éste lo ha soltado y se ha cruzado de brazos, esperando.

—No esperes que lo haga yo —le dice, y para acentuar su malgenio, hace un ruidito con el pie contra el suelo. Por un momento, el único ruido en el pasillo es el agua y el pie de Iwaizumi; Oikawa se concentra en sus manos, en quitar cada grano de polvo, hasta el más pequeño, pierde la cuenta de cuántas veces ha usado el jabón y sus manos empiezan a entumecerse bajo el agua helada, aún así, no se detiene.

El recorrido del agua sobre su piel es relajante, como si no solo se estuviese llevando el mugre, sino también todo lo malo que lleva dentro, conduciéndolo a la fuerza por el desagüe, hasta algún lugar donde Oikawa puede dejar de pensar en él y descansar. Ha sido un año interesante, que ha traído nuevas emociones, algunas alegrías, un par de discusiones y miedos. Esos miedos que creía enterrados, perdidos en el desagüe de su memoria, preparados para desaparecer, renacieron con intensidad en cuestión de minutos. Encontrar su camino es difícil, pero no imposible, es consciente de ello, sin embargo…

Bueno, quizá necesite otro golpe de Iwaizumi. Un par de veces ha estado a punto de pedírselo seriamente. Solo lo detiene saber que decírselo hará que se preocupe más.

—No pensarás quedarte ahí todo el día —le dice Iwaizumi, guardando su celular en el bolsillo—. Hanamaki y Matsukawa nos guardaron un plato. Llevas un montón de tiempo.  
—Ah, Makki y Mattsun, tan confiables como siempre. Deberías aprender un poco más de ellos, Iwa-chan. Ya sabes, el arte de la paciencia y esas cosas.  
—No puedo creer que le estés diciendo eso a la persona que ha contigo durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que has estado lavándote las manos.  
—Gracias, Iwa-chan. Pero… ¿qué son cuarenta y cinco minutos comparados con tres años?  
—¿En serio? —Iwaizumi parece ofendido, y por alguna razón a Oikawa le causa más gracia que preocupación—. Yo te conozco desde que eras un bebé. Te vi gatear, caerte, aprender a montar en bicicleta. ¡Te vi babear tus juguetes!  
—Ni siquiera lo recuerdas. A lo mejor el que los babeaba eras tú.  
—Te vi babear tus juguetes —repite Iwaizumi, acercándose y apuntándole con el índice—. Te vi aprender a nadar, gritar con el chihuahua que te daba miedo, ver películas de terror a medianoche.  
—Incluso cuando me decías que te daba miedo.  
—Incluso cuando te decía que me daba miedo. Te vi crecer y te aguanté, y le das mas crédito a Matsukawa y Hanamaki —. Cuando termina de hablar, cierra los ojos por unos segundos, conteniendo la respiración, a Oikawa le cuesta no darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

Está a una corta distancia suya y Oikawa hasta ahora nota, así que se decide a darle una palmada en el hombro, quizá hará alguna broma como excusa si Iwaizumi le dice algo. Antes de que pueda moverse, Iwaizumi se cruza de brazos y suelta el suspiro que ha estado conteniendo, mascullando algo entre dientes. Oikawa se siente mejor, más liviano. Quizá es por eso que a veces le guste molestar a Iwaizumi, sabe que ninguno de los dos se lo toma muy a pecho, y que probablemente su compañero le esté llevando la corriente.

—Una vez metiste lombrices en mi bolsillo, Iwa-chan.  
—¡Fue solo una vez!

Oikawa suelta una risita, y vuelve a abrir la llave. Escucha un ruido de exasperación a su lado, pero Iwaizumi no lo detiene, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se aleja unos pasos, mirando por la ventana. Oikawa lo mira unos segundos, el perfil de su rostro contra la intensa luz solar que entra por la ventana, la media sonrisa en su rostro, que demuestra que también se estaba divirtiendo con su pequeña discusión.

—Ah —dice de pronto-Mira, Iwa-chan —. Oikawa se examina la mano, muy serio y es quizá eso lo que llama la atención de Iwaizumi, que se acerca. Sin avisar, Oikawa tira el agua que ha acumulado en sus manos cerradas en la cara de Iwaizumi. Para cuando su amigo reacciona, Oikawa ya se ha alejado unos pasos.  
—Eso es por lo de la cigarra, ¿o pensabas que lo iba a…—. Antes de que pueda terminar su frase, un chorro de agua salpica su camiseta. Iwaizumi está cerca a él, con una mano bajo la llave de agua abierta, dirigiéndola hacia Oikawa. Se detiene cuando el mismo Oikawa lo empuja y le vuelve a tirar una manotada de agua. Ambos ríen, aunque todas sus prendas estén empapadas y las gruesas gotas de agua resbalen por su cabello, aun cuando el juego se vuelve un poco mas fuerte y eventualmente no pueden detenerse. No parece importante que el agua este fría, de todas maneras, es verano y un buen baño helado no le cae mal a nadie, solo importa que no pueden parar de reír y eso era algo que Oikawa extrañaba. Cae en la cuenta de ello al escuchar a Iwaizumi mencionar su nombre, maldecir y reírse. Oikawa no se detiene, porque es agradable escucharlo reír, ver que disfruta los días soleados y se divierte con las cosas que hace. Le agrada saber que él está ahí, que no necesita hablarle para que reconozca que algo sucede. Y aunque sepa, quién sabe como, que Oikawa solía babear sus juguetes de la niñez, le agrada saber que ha pasado más tiempo con él del que recuerda.

Es un sentimiento efímero, que se desvanecerá tan pronto abra los ojos, quizá. En el gran esquema de las cosas, cualquiera que éste sea, es algo que carece de importancia

En medio de su forcejeo, pisan un charco y caen al suelo, uno al lado del otro. Se miran por unos segundos, despeinados, con la ropa desordenada y el agua escurriendo por todas partes. Es Oikawa el primero en empezar a reír, lo siguen las ruidosas carcajadas de Iwaizumi unos segundos después, ninguno puede parar, hasta que escuchan una nueva voz en el pasillo.

—Si hubiera sabido que estaban en esto, ni siquiera me molesto en guardarles comida —. Es Hanamaki, mirándolos con aparente desdén.  
—Vamos —le dice Matsukawa, Oikawa levanta la cabeza y ve el plato que cada uno lleva en la mano. El olor y la consecuente reacción de su estómago, le recuerda que aún no ha almorzado.  
—Más para los dos —escucha decir a Hanamaki y ambos vuelven por donde han llegado.  
—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan…  
—Ya sé. Yo voy por ellos, tú limpia esto.

Iwaizumi sale corriendo, dejando huellas húmedas a cada paso. Eventualmente, Oikawa lo escucha gritar el nombre de sus otros compañeros y enseguida, ambos ríen; sin querer, Oikawa vuelve a reír también.

. . . .

El incidente del agua les deja una lección importantísima: Nunca dejar a Hanamaki ni a Matsukawa encargados de sus comidas.

En medio del caos que se había armado mientras Iwaizumi trataba de atraparlos, se habían enredado el uno en el otro. La siguiente vez que Oikawa los vio, sus impecables camisetas blancas tenían manchas de colores de salsa y granos de arroz que salían despedidos de cualquier lugar cada vez que sacudían sus prendas.

Y aún así, los únicos castigados habían sido Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Mientras ambos corrían de un lado a otro bajo el abrasador calor, los otros dos se habían sentado en la puerta del gimnasio, mirándolos correr y tomando fotos de vez en cuando. Iwaizumi se había encargado de ser protagonista de los gestos más obscenos que podía imaginar y aunque Oikawa estaba seguro de que tan pronto acabaran rompería los celulares de los otros dos sin dudar, lo primero que hizo Iwaizumi fue refugiarse bajo la sombra más cercana, apartado de los otros dos.

—Si tengo a ese par a menos de dos centímetros juro que no respondo —le dice a Oikawa cuando este se acerca a hacerle compañía bajo la sombra.  
—Míralo desde este punto…  
—¿Qué punto?  
—Tuviste el honor de correr con Oikawa-san — responde su compañero, recostándose contra la pared, secándose el sudor del rostro distraídamente—.  
—No es algo de lo que pueda presumir, lamentablemente.  
—Dame cinco años. Cinco años y te demostraré lo increíblemente genial que fue correr con Oikawa-san  
—Debí haber conservado esa camiseta que llenaste de mocos cuando te dieron ese premio.

Oikawa solo atina a hacer un ruido expresando su ofensa. Iwaizumi resopla, y pasea la mirada por el techo y luego las vigas, no parece tener algo particular para decir, y Oikawa no lo presiona, aprovecha el momento de silencio y sigue la mirada de Iwaizumi, nunca quieta en un solo lugar, guardando cada detalle en su mente, imprimiéndolo con la fuerza del calor del verano y los constantes entrenamientos.

Quizá en muchos años, cuando su espalda ya no pueda mantenerse recta y los cabellos blancos sea lo único que se ve en su cabeza, recordarán esos días, lo que hicieron, lo que dejaron de hacer. Sus arrepentimientos y aquello de lo que están orgullosos. Quizá para aquel momento cada uno tenga su propia vida, muy lejos el uno del otro: una familia, un trabajo o una pensión, una vivienda en algún lugar alejado de la civilización, quizá cerca al mar, porque a Iwaizumi le gusta el ruido de las olas por la noche. Por su parte, Oikawa prefiere un lugar con vegetación, tal vez el bosque, el ruido de los pájaros al amanecer, el olor del césped húmedo, tomar una taza de café en el pórtico de su casa y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la brisa acariciarle el rostro.

En otro escenario, Iwaizumi ni siquiera recuerda su nombre y cuando mira a Oikawa solo puede formar una pregunta en sus labios, porque el rostro que conoce de memoria desde su juventud ha desaparecido en un soplo, porque la edad es cruel y barre con todo lo que ha querido a su paso, deja solo cenizas, algo gris y deforme, la mirada vacía de un Iwaizumi anciano que no recuerda siquiera cómo se llama.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le pregunta Iwaizumi. Su tono es suave, delicado; abriéndose paso por un terreno peligroso con cuidado. Es eso lo que hace notar a Oikawa la humedad en sus ojos, de la que se deshace con un parpadeo. Aprieta los labios, sin saber muy bien a qué atribuir su repentina tristeza. No sabe que tan bien se lo tomaría Iwaizumi si le dijese que se había imaginado toda clase de futuros apocalípticos y terribles en lo que ninguno de los dos estaba en la vida del otro.

O quizá no se lo tome a mal.

Oikawa prueba a contárselo y abre la boca, dispuesto a dejar que las locuras de su imaginación vuelen sin miramiento alguno. Lo único que sale es un suspiro que casi suena desesperado.

—Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí —le dice.  
—Imposible —le responde Iwaizumi, sin asomo de enojo ni broma en la voz. Oikawa lo mira de reojo, los ojos de Iwaizumi están clavados en una cigarra en la viga cercana a ellos y Oikawa cree que se lo imagina cuando vuelve a decir en un susurro prácticamente inaudible:  
—No puedo.

* * *

_Notas:_ Hola! Esto tomó... creo que cinco meses en salir? Le hice un montón de revisiones, hasta que casi me aprendí algunas partes de memoria... EN fin, aquí está la primera parte del producto final, más tarde publicaré la segunda, ya que todo está terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

En sueños, Iwaizumi siente un zumbido, no le presta mucha atención y cuando escucha a Oikawa quejándose, le lanza la almohada. Sin problema alguno, vuelve a dormirse.

Lo despierta el sol brillando por la ventana que probablemente el desgraciado de Hanamaki ha abierto a primera hora de la mañana y luego, una carcajada. Un ruido ensordecedor que se extiende por toda la habitación, el ruido sordo de alguien cayendo y patadas, muchas patadas, en su espalda. Iwaizumi salta de su _futon, _dándole el golpe más fuerte posible a su victimario, que resulta ser Matsukawa. Se queda de pie en medio del cuarto, mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de deshacerse de los últimos rastros de sueño y comprender la situación.

En el _futon_, Matsukawa se sacude de la risa, emitiendo ruidos ahogados que al parecer no puede controlar. Intenta aguantar la respiración, mirar hacia cualquier lado, excepto frente a él, pero sus intentos no dan frutos y enseguida empieza a reírse de nuevo.

Al frente de Matsukawa, está Hanamaki, arrodillado frente a otra persona y diciéndole algo que Iwaizumi no alcanza a entender. Tiene un tono tranquilizador, pero hay algo en el leve movimiento de sus hombros y en las largas pausas entre sus frases que le indican a Iwaizumi que está a punto de empezar a reír también.

Iwaizumi no sabe que es tan gracioso, o al menos, no lo puede ver. Sólo sabe que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto ha abandonado el recinto de un momento a otro, aunque faltan aún un par de horas para empezar la sesión de entrenamiento, y nadie suele desaprovechar unos minutos más de sueño. Esperando lo peor, Iwaizumi se acerca al grupo, Matsukawa al fin ha dejado de reír y está recuperando el aliento mientras se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos; Hanamaki se disculpa y empieza a reír suavemente y en el centro de todo, está Oikawa, cabizbajo.

No parece que estuviesen molestándolo; algo en la escena le hace pensar en aquella vez del gancho de ropa, así que no debe ser nada serio. Eso espera.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta, aún suena un poco somnoliento, pero trata de hacer lo posible para parecer atento y, de alguna manera, preocupado. Se sienta junto a Oikawa, que sigue con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.  
—Deberías verlo, Iwaizumi —comenta Matsukawa—. Es que anoche… —No dice más y rompe en risas de nuevo. Hanamaki se muerde un labio, evitando sonreír y coloca una mano en el hombro de Oikawa.

Iwaizumi inclina la cabeza, tratando de tener una mejor vista del rostro de Oikawa, sabe que no es algo serio, de otra manera ninguno de los otros dos estaría riéndose, pero de pronto se siente preocupado, un poco ansioso quizá. Quiere… No, _necesita_ ver el rostro de Oikawa, ya no siente sueño, ni pereza, ni ganas de volver bajo las cobijas. Solo quiere saber que pasa, de boca de Oikawa, preferiblemente.

—¿Qué pasó? —repite, le hace una seña a Matsukawa y Hanamaki para que se callen y dejen a Oikawa responder.

Al fin Oikawa levanta la cabeza, y lo mira, ignorando a los otros dos, que se tapan la boca para evitar la risa.

—No te rías —le dice Oikawa a media voz. Y a pesar de que trata lo posible por evitarlo, Iwaizumi es el siguiente en reírse, pues lo que sea que le haya sucedido al rostro de Oikawa durante la noche es lo más cómico que ha visto durante todo el verano, quizá toda su vida.  
—¡Iwa-chan! —protesta Oikawa cuando ve que no puede contener la risa y se desploma en el _futon.]  
_—Entonces el zumbido de anoche fue un mosquito —le dice Iwaizumi, entre risas.

Oikawa no contesta y, con un resoplo indignado se dirige a la ducha, los otros tres se quedan en silencio, les basta una mirada para volver a caer al suelo, sin poder dejar de reír.

. . . .

El ojo derecho de Oikawa está inflamado debido a una picadura de mosquito. No es algo que le impida entrenar, pero si disminuye un poco su campo de visión. Una vez se acostumbra, sin embargo, no es causa de problemas; la inflamación bajará, dice Mizoguchi y le aconseja darse un paseo por la noche, sin gafas ni ninguna protección, sólo el aire nocturno. El entrenador Irihata le entrega una crema, de esas que se usan para picaduras, y aunque Oikawa se queja del olor, la aplica sobre la picadura sin dudar.

Ya ninguno de los tres se ríe cuando lo ve, se habían acostumbrado. A lo que no se pueden acostumbrar, o al menos, a lo que Iwaizumi no se puede acostumbrar, es que Oikawa no le haya dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario durante los dos últimos días. Ya está acabando el tercer día y, aunque la hinchazón de su ojo ha disminuido un poco, la herida en su orgullo sigue igual de abierta, enorme como un abismo e Iwaizumi mentiría si dijera que no se siente un poquito mal.

Pero tampoco sabe qué hacer para solucionar el problema.

Con Matsukawa y Hanamaki todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, en su mayor parte. Ambos leen la etiqueta de la crema que Irihata ha recomendado con aparente interés, se toman turnos para olerla y hacer muecas de fastidio y durante sus ratos libres, Iwaizumi los ve buscando remedios para picaduras de mosquito por internet.

No es algo que haga siempre, pero el primer día después de la picadura, Iwaizumi había decidido hacer lo mismo y buscar información en la web. Esa había sido la primera tarde que siguió a Oikawa en su caminata, que se alargó hasta que las estrellas se elevaron brillantes en el cielo. Oikawa caminó sin rumbo, pateando algunas piedras, escuchando las últimas cigarras de la noche, espantando algún bicho con la mano, tarareando alguna canción. Un par de veces había mirado hacia atrás, y entonces Iwaizumi tuvo que escabullirse sin poder dar demasiada explicación al miedo de ser descubierto.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros, y había retomado su caminata, unos minutos después, decidió escuchar música, recorrió el menú de su celular por unos segundos hasta detenerse en una canción, que empezó a tararear después.

Aunque Iwaizumi no suele admitirlo, escuchar a Oikawa tararear una canción es una sensación agradable, siempre es una señal que está de buen humor y Oikawa de buen humor es agradable. En general, Oikawa es agradable, pensó en ese momento; aunque no era algo que fuese a decirle directamente.

Se limitó entonces a escucharlo cantar en susurros la melodía familiar que Iwaizumi había estado escuchando sin parar durante la semana previa a los exámenes finales. Una canción de rock, con algunas letras en inglés que es lo único que Oikawa parece recordar bien y alguna parte de otras estrofas, de las que sólo canta algunas palabras al azar. Aunque Oikawa nunca había demostrado un particular gusto por la canción la primera vez que la escuchó, Iwaizumi se sorprendió al ver cuánto de la letra recordaba.

Su misión de seguimiento a Oikawa había terminado con el tono de su celular resonando por el patio, aunque Iwaizumi logró bajarle el volumen a tiempo y huir por un camino oculto a la vista de Oikawa, no había podido evitar pensar que su compañero lo había descubierto.

Y si en realidad aquello sucedió, Oikawa nunca dio muestras de ello. El segundo día de entrenamiento con su ojo inflamado había trascurrido con toda normalidad, aunque seguía sin hablarle a Iwaizumi, e Iwaizumi seguía sin saber qué había hecho mal y tampoco sabía como siquiera darle un consejo.

—Debería colocarse hielo —murmuró, a nadie en particular. Le dio vueltas al celular en su mano, hasta que notó a Hanamaki haciéndole una seña para que escribiera, así que le hizo caso, tecleó el mismo mensaje rápidamente y lo envió. Desde donde estaba, vio a Oikawa tomar su celular, leer algo por unos minutos y volver a guardarlo. El celular de Iwaizumi no sonó, ni vibró. Iwaizumi volvió a leer el mensaje, sólo para ver las marcas que indicaban que había sido leído. Un baldado de agua fría sobre él, un chorro helado en su rostro; ninguno de los dos acompañado de risas, solo la brisa calándole hasta los huesos.

Ese día no siguió a Oikawa en su caminata.

Es el tercer día, y la hinchazón ha descendido considerablemente, aunque todavía se nota un poco. Irihata insiste que su ungüento ha funcionado, mientras que Mizoguchi está convencido que todo se debe a su útil consejo.

Oikawa los deja hablar y hace lo que tiene que hacer. Un lanzamiento, un golpe al balón, algo que tiene que coordinar con Watari y luego, un partido con los otros estudiantes de grados menores. Iwaizumi se siente nervioso, pues es la primera vez que juegan un partido "serio" desde aquella mañana. A pesar de sus aprehensiones, toma su posición y recibe con una mueca los pulgares arriba que Matsukawa le muestra.

Como siempre, tanto Matsukawa como Hanamaki se dan cuenta de más cosas de las que dejan ver y eso le molesta un poco. No lo suficiente como para enojarse con ellos, pero al menos tanto que le da cierto coraje que no lo estén ayudando un poco más. Aunque tampoco tiene claro en qué deberían ayudarlo exactamente.

Su lado de la red, _su equipo_, toma la ventaja rápidamente y aunque Yahaba y Kyotani hacen un mejor equipo de lo esperado, logran mantener una constante diferencia de un punto. Y es en estos momentos en los que Iwaizumi simplemente sabe.

Es como una corriente eléctrica, una chispa en algún punto de su cabeza, un escalofrío de emoción que recorre su cuerpo y que hace que se gire inmediatamente hacia donde Oikawa esté. Y aunque no haga falta, Oikawa lo llama por su nombre, el apodo que ha usado desde que Iwaizumi tiene memoria y que ya no le molesta tanto como al principio. Es algo que suena a Oikawa, que nadie más sino Oikawa puede decir, porque de boca de otra persona, sonaría demasiado extraño.

Iwaizumi lo ve venir, siente la chispa, ve a Oikawa tomar aliento y pasear sus ojos como un águila por toda la cancha, todo en cuestión de segundos. Intercambian una mirada rápida, e Iwaizumi corre, preparándose para saltar, al tiempo que sus oídos, agudizados con la adrenalina y la costumbre de escuchar su voz, esperan escuchar su nombre, _su_ apodo.

—Iwaizumi.

Pierde el balance un poco, pero se las arregla para darle un golpe al balón, no tan acertado como estaba planeado y mucho menos fuerte de lo que él es capaz. Cuando aterriza, una pierna le tiembla y él opta por sentarse en la banca un rato, sin quitar la mirada del suelo. Oikawa sigue sin hablarle.

. . . .

—Oikawa… —El aludido no hace caso, una vez el entrenamiento grupal ha terminado y los entrenadores les han dado un espacio para prácticas individuales, pasa por su lado como si Iwaizumi fuese invisible.

Incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar, por el momento, Iwaizumi lo deja ir. Aún se siente un poco en _shock_ por el final del partido, pero tampoco se siente capaz de explicar por qué. Con los brazos cruzados, ve a Oikawa intercambiar algunas palabras con Yahaba.

Pierde todo el interés en las prácticas individuales y sale del gimnasio. Camina sin rumbo durante un rato, hasta que al fin encuentra un pequeño espacio en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol y es allí donde se deja caer. Sus

ojos se pierden a través del follaje y la suave luz solar que se filtra entre las hojas, el viento le remueve el cabello y provoca un sonido casi arrullador, en minutos, Iwaizumi se siente adormecido. A lo lejos escucha el ruido distante de los balones estrellarse contra el suelo y los gritos de los estudiantes, una que otra risa y, un poco más cerca, unos pasos en el césped.

Sospecha que puede ser Matsukawa, o quizá Hanamaki, probablemente los dos; pero no encuentra en ninguna parte de su cabeza la energía para sentirse fastidiado. Al contrario, hay algo que lo hace sentirse más adormilado. Los pasos se acercan más a él, Iwaizumi siente la distancia acortándose, hasta que se detienen cuando están casi sobre él. Intenta abrir los ojos y distingue una silueta que se le hace familiar, pero los vuelve a cerrar enseguida y al volverlos a abrir, no hay silueta alguna frente a él.

Iwaizumi se sienta rápidamente, sin hacer caso del mareo que le trae lo súbito del movimiento y busca algo a su alrededor, la identidad de la silueta, el dueño de los pasos que estuvieron tan cerca suyo. Una parte de él conoce la respuesta, pero quiere comprobarlo, _verlo_, saber que fue él quien estuvo allí. El césped se extiende verde hasta el gimnasio, vacío e impasible, inconsciente del problema que aqueja a Iwaizumi.

Antes que pueda ponerse de pie, alguien se deja caer pesadamente a su lado, soltando un largo suspiro que parece más teatral que un verdadero alivio. Iwaizumi se acomoda hasta que su espalda toca el tronco y no mira a su lado, sabe que no es Oikawa, y también sabe que la persona a su lado no es alguien con quien le gustaría hablar ahora.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Hanamaki.  
—No se de qué estás hablando.  
—Bueno, puede que no sepas, pero yo estoy seguro de lo que vi. Todo iba bien, perfecto, incluso. Y luego, ese remate… Digamos que fue poco propio de ti. Quiero decir, lo hiciste, pero…  
—No lo hice bien.  
—Exactamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué… —Hanamaki toma aliento, mirando al gimnasio y hace una mueca vagamente perceptible cuando ve a Oikawa salir. Iwaizumi sigue su mirada: Oikawa camina hacia el comedor, enfrascado en una charla con Matsukawa; desde donde están, sus expresiones son visibles y a juzgar por lo que alcanza a ver, parece una conversación seria, pues Oikawa ni siquiera sonríe y Matsukawa mira a Oikawa atentamente, sin siquiera fijarse el camino por donde va. Puede adivinar el tema del que están hablando en ese momento y sospecha que es exactamente el mismo tema que Hanamaki quiere tratar. Sin embargo, mientras Matsukawa probablemente fue directo al grano con Oikawa sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar si sería conveniente o no; Hanamaki se toma su tiempo, como si estuviese tratando de tantear el terreno y saber si debe seguir inquiriendo o no.

Iwaizumi no sabe cuál de las dos técnicas prefiere, sólo sabe que ambos son un fastidio y quiere alejarse lo más rápido posible. También sabe que esa opinión se deba quizá a su rabia y algún tipo de resentimiento, más que al hecho de sentir animosidad contra alguno de los dos.

—Mentira, creo que lo entiendo —le dice Hanamaki. Se toma un minuto, tal vez dos y analiza a Iwaizumi. Lo mira atentamente, mordiéndose un labio. Cuando se cruza de brazos y hace una mueca que indica que está a punto de decir algo, pero que no sabe si decirlo o no, Iwaizumi lo anima a hablar.  
—Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo —le dice. Hanamaki asiente, estira las piernas y empieza a hablar.

. . . .

Esa tarde, la caminata de Oikawa los lleva por un camino desierto, con un tinte naranja por el sol del atardecer. Oikawa camina arrastrando los pies, tarareando la misma canción de la otra vez, la que habían escuchado con Iwaizumi hace tanto tiempo que parece una eternidad.

A Iwaizumi le cuesta ocultarse, así que recurre a mantener la distancia lo suficientemente amplia como para que Oikawa no se de cuenta que lo sigue. A pesar de sus precauciones, sospecha que Oikawa está consciente de su presencia y ha preferido ignorarlo.

Cuando el sol ya se ha puesto, Oikawa sigue caminando, solo se ha detenido un par de veces para tomar el aliento y mirar algo en su celular. Nunca ha mirado atrás. Abruptamente, empieza a caminar tan rápido que Iwaizumi termina por perderlo de vista.

Iwaizumi sigue caminando, pendiente de cada rincón, cada esquina e incluso cada pequeña tienda que encuentra en su camino. Al fin, lo ve; se detiene en un camino que desciende hacia un barrio de casas antiguas. Al acercarse, Iwaizumi nota que unas escaleras irregulares marcan el descenso y, hacia la mitad, distingue el color claro de la chaqueta de Oikawa.

No quiere bajar, pero tampoco quiere irse. Lo que sea que haga, sabe que de todas maneras Oikawa lo va a descubrir y a partir de ahí, no sabe qué sucederá. Desciende el primer escalón mucho antes de ser consciente que lo está haciendo, luego el segundo y el tercero; la calle está desierta y silenciosa, de manera que, aunque quiera ser sigiloso, no lo logrará. Sabe que Oikawa se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más cuando levanta la cabeza, mira hacia el frente y se queda absolutamente quieto. Es entonces cuando Iwaizumi deja de pretender y empieza a bajar a un ritmo más rápido, sin hacer caso de la diferencia de altura entre cada escalón que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

Está a punto de llegar a su lado cuando Oikawa se pone de pie y lo embiste contra la pared más cercana. Iwaizumi gruñe cuando su espalda toca la pared y solo atina a agarrar los brazos de Oikawa, justo antes que éste empiece a hablar.

Las palabras de Oikawa mueren antes de salir de su boca, éste se queda con la boca abierta, los ojos fijos en Iwaizumi. Se sacude y se aleja, como si hubiese tocado algo hirviendo.

—Eres tú —le dice—. Pensé que era alguien peligroso —agrega, volviendo a su sitio en el escalón, lo más lejos posible de Iwaizumi, que se deja caer.

A lo lejos, escucha el ladrido de un perro, luego otro se le une. Durante esos segundos, Iwaizumi mira a todos lados, menos a Oikawa: el brillo plateado de la luna en la calle, un gato que pasa corriendo, una luz que se enciende en una casa cercana y se apaga un minuto después, las plantas que crecen en las casas que los rodean.

Inevitablemente, tiene que mirarlo. Siente que ha memorizado el escenario que los rodea, de manera que Oikawa es la única opción a dónde mirar. Y cuando sus ojos se detienen en él, sabe que, como siempre ha dicho, Oikawa no tiene nada especial. Quizá es porque tiene los ojos cerrados y al parecer se ha olvidado de la presencia de Iwaizumi, la luz de la luna le da un aspecto más pálido y hay una leve brisa que le remueve el cabello. El ojo de la picadura todavía parece un poco inflamado, pero no es nada comparado con tres días atrás. Iwaizumi está seguro de que mañana amanecerá mejor.

No, Oikawa no tiene nada especial, es sólo que la luna le confiere a todo lo que ilumina un aspecto etéreo, casi irreal y sucede que, en este momento, está iluminando a Oikawa, al escalón que comparten, las plantas que los rodean y las casas que se alzan a su alrededor, como si fuera un sueño, algo que ha estado en el subconsciente de Iwaizumi por mucho tiempo y que está dejando salir sin siquiera pensarlo. Como si con un soplo, todo se fuese a desvanecer, incluso Oikawa.

Tal vez es por eso, que Iwaizumi decide acercarse a él, dejarse caer a su lado sin cortesías ni anuncios especiales. Puede que anunciar su cercanía fuese a hacer que todo desapareciera, tal vez al tocarle el hombro y sacarlo de su ensimismamiento Oikawa se esfumase. Así que Iwaizumi se deja caer a su lado, dándole un leve golpe con su hombro, con un sobresalto, Oikawa se quita los audífonos y lo mira, ofendido.

—Ah, con que ya existo —le comenta Iwaizumi. Trata de hacerlo sonar casual, como si nunca le hubiese dolido, porque en realidad no, no ha dolido. Solo le pareció extraño, sintió un vacío dentro de él, la falta de algo importante. No es dolor, por supuesto que no.  
—Siempre has existido —le responde Oikawa, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Lo sé, pero sabes también a qué me refiero.  
—No lo sé. En realidad, no lo sé.  
—¿Qué hice que fue tan grave como para ignorarme todo el tiempo, evitarme y…  
—¿No llamarte como siempre?  
—Supongo —contesta Iwaizumi, la voz tan baja que casi es un susurro. Oikawa sonríe y se encoge de hombros.  
—Supongo que estaba enojado. Lo último que quería era que te burlaras de mí, y es lo primero que haces.  
—Entonces eres sensible respecto a esas cosas.  
—No… Bueno, a veces. —admite Oikawa después de un largo silencio—. Cuando Makki y Mattsun se estaban riendo, yo solo estaba exagerando. Quería que se largaran, claro; pero estaba exagerando. Pero luego, llegaste tú y…  
—Ya veo. Lo siento.  
—Supongo que yo también.

Iwaizumi se arriesga a mirarlo de nuevo, Oikawa tiene los ojos fijos al frente y en sus manos, enreda y desenreda el cable de sus audífonos distraídamente.

—Tienes que admitir que fue gracioso —le dice Iwaizumi, se arriesga a una respuesta agresiva, quizá un golpe, pero tiene que decirlo.

Efectivamente, Oikawa le da un fuerte empujón y, aunque cae acostado en el escalón, se siente un poco mejor cuando ve a Oikawa riendo. Iwaizumi se levanta enseguida y responde al empujón.

. . . .

—¿Todo mejor? —le pregunta Hanamaki.  
—Supongo que el discurso motivacional sirvió de algo —le contesta Iwaizumi.  
—Por algo esa es mi especialidad.  
—No sabía.  
—Ahora lo sabes.

El último día del campamento de entrenamiento, Iwaizumi se había levantado ridículamente temprano, vagó un rato por el edificio, hasta que Hanamaki se le había unido, alegando que lo había despertado al salir de la habitación. Están sentados bajo el mismo árbol donde habían tenido la conversación días atrás, el refrescante aire de la mañana los despierta poco a poco y, detrás de las nubes, el sol empieza a asomarse, amenazando con otro día de calor intenso.

—Otro día de quedarnos dentro del gimnasio —comenta Hanamaki.  
—A ti te encantaría salir a asarte, ¿cierto?  
—Jamás. Sólo me gusta el sol.  
—No me sorprende.  
—Claro, yo soy como un sol.

Iwaizumi suelta una risita y se deja caer en el césped. Hanamaki no deja de sorprenderlo, en estos tres años ha visto cualquier cantidad de ángulos diferentes de la personalidad de su compañero, y ninguno deja de sorprenderlo: desde el Hanamaki que es serio y dedicado, hasta el que no deja de hacer bromas y parece no tomarse nada en serio. Quizá es su capacidad de saber cuándo los distintos aspectos de su personalidad son necesarios, lo que le llama la atención a Iwaizumi, le gustaría ser un poco así.

—¿Qué hicieron ese día? —le pregunta Hanamaki. Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros, como queriendo dar a entender que no había sido nada extraño. Sólo una reconciliación, un corto paseo por el barrio, un helado y luego, habían vuelto. Eso había sido todo, a muy grandes rasgos, Iwaizumi no vio necesario entrar en detalles, no mencionó la luz de la luna sobre Oikawa, el gato que se había detenido a acariciar por casi media hora, ni cómo, al verlo sonreír con alguna idiotez que había dicho, Iwaizumi había sentido algo raro en el estómago. Unas ganas inmensas de sonreír también y, sorprendentemente, una necesidad increíble de abrazarlo.

Mientras los escucha, Hanamaki asiente, hay algo en su expresión que le dice que sabe que hay algo más, pero no se atreve a preguntar. No quiere, más bien, preguntar. Aunque hay una parte de Iwaizumi que desea que pregunte, que diga algo corto y lo haga hablar. Porque tiene ganas de decirlo, solucionar la duda que ha empezado a sembrarse dentro de él, que alguien lo escuche y le diga exactamente qué pasa.

Al terminar de contarle, Iwaizumi desvía los ojos a una cigarra en el tronco del árbol donde están recostados, unos centímetros más arriba de la cabeza de Hanamaki. Prefiere no decírselo.

—Hay algo más —comenta Hanamaki. Iwaizumi asiente.  
—Sí, pero todavía no.

. . . .

Durante el viaje de vuelta, Hanamaki toma posesión del asiento al lado de Iwaizumi. Aunque Oikawa protesta un poco, al final lo deja ser, pues su principal queja parece radicar en el hecho que cuando Matsukawa se duerme, tiende a recostarse encima de él, sin siquiera dejarle espacio para moverse. Iwaizumi le dice que se lo tiene merecido.

—Si tanto te fastidia, cambiemos de silla —agrega.  
—No sé si saben que sigo acá —comenta Matsukawa —. No hablen de mí como si fuera un juguete viejo.  
—No te preocupes, Mattsun —le contesta Oikawa, luego se dirige a Iwaizumi—: Todo está bajo control.  
—Entendido.

Matsukawa cruza los brazos, su mirada puesta en la ventana durante gran parte del recorrido. Oikawa casi piensa que está enojado con él e incluso alcanza a decidir ofrecerle disculpas si ha hecho algún comentario ofensivo. Matsukawa suspira profundamente antes que Oikawa empiece siquiera a hablar y éste se encoge en su silla.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije esa vez? —le pregunta. Oikawa sabe exactamente de qué está hablando, pero pretende reflexionar durante unos momentos, como si hubiese perdido el recuerdo en lo hondo de su memoria y se estuviese negando a aparecer.

La cosa es que es Oikawa el que se niega a hacerlo aparecer. Lo evita y lo empuja a un lado; algo innecesario, un tema que prefiere no tocar, ni aunque fuese absolutamente necesario.

Matsukawa había insinuado una posibilidad que a Oikawa se le hacía inaudita. No porque fuese Iwaizumi, sino más bien porque Iwaizumi es su mejor amigo. Hay tantas cosas que pensar respecto al asunto, y el hecho de volver a recordar la charla con Matsukawa le provoca un vacío en el estómago, una caída libre a un vacío sin fin.

—Lo recuerdo un poco —responde, porque al fin Matsukawa lo ha mirado y su expresión seria es de lo más enervante.  
—No me digas —le contesta éste. No se cree ni una pizca de su respuesta.  
—Está bien, lo recuerdo —. Ante la nueva respuesta de Oikawa, Matsukawa sonríe y le da una palmada en el hombro, parece aliviado.  
—No vas a pasar todo el verano así, ¿cierto? Es impropio de ti.  
—No sabía que me conocieras tan bien, Mattsun.  
—Lo suficiente —comenta Matsukawa—. Quiero decir, he aprendido bastante en tres años. Tú también deberías haber aprendido bastante en… ¿diez años? ¿quince?  
—Algo así.

. . . .

Las letras salen despacio, una espera casi eterna entre cada una; el mensaje es corto, pero parece que toda su vida está contenida en él. Cada respiración, cada sílaba, cada palabra intercambiada entre los dos. Están incluidas también sus promesas para el futuro, una competencia tonta por ver quién había sido el culpable de su derrota. Las palabras dichas, las no dichas, las largas conversaciones y los eternos silencios.

_ven_

Tres letras de un mensaje que no sabe si él entenderá, o más bien, que ni él mismo entiende, pues antes que su cerebro si quiera se decida a escribirle, ya lo ha hecho. Iwaizumi termina de escribir y sin pensárselo demasiado, envía el mensaje, parte de él esperando que Oikawa aún esté dormido.

Deja su celular a un lado y mira a la ventana, la otra parte de él, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta inmediata, porque Oikawa nunca se demora en responder sus mensajes.

¿Qué hará tan pronto llegue? ¿Qué hará si de verdad viene?

Diez minutos después no ha logrado responder sus preguntas, y escucha un ruidito bajo su ventana, seguido de una serie de golpes suaves y rítmicos. Iwaizumi no se mueve, reconoce el sonido de los pies de Oikawa escalando la pared junto a la ventana, ayudándose de una escalera que han escondido cerca para este propósito. Después de un rato de silencio, hay otro golpe suave e Iwaizumi sabe que ha llegado a la parte plana del techo y camina con cuidado hacia la ventana. Al fin, su silueta se empieza a distinguir a través de la ventana. Se ve un poco difusa en los bordes, como si fuese un sueño, pero lo suficientemente sólida como para indicarle que está allí, que es real. Su presencia como una brújula, indicándole el camino correcto, la mejor dirección para mirar.

Cuando Iwaizumi abre la ventana, Oikawa salta dentro con facilidad y se sienta al borde de su cama, mirándolo con expectación.

—Aquí estoy —le dice. Iwaizumi se sienta al frente suyo, la espalda recostada contra los cojines de su cama. Dobla las rodillas hasta poder pasar los brazos a su alrededor. Ahora que Oikawa está acá, ya no recuerda bien porqué lo ha llamado y aunque sabe que Oikawa no le recriminará si se lo dice, también se siente un poco avergonzado para admitirlo. "_Quería verte_" ése es el pensamiento que cruza su mente durante unos segundos, se queda allí lo suficiente como para causar un eco interminable.

Oikawa se levanta, buscando algo en el cuarto. Iwaizumi no le dice nada, curioso por saber qué busca. Sigue los pasos de su compañero por la habitación, lo ve abrir cada cajón, observar lo que hay adentro, a veces tantear, para después negar con la cabeza y seguir buscando. No es que no le moleste que pudiese encontrar algo privado en sus cajones, es simplemente que la curiosidad es más poderosa e Iwaizumi quiere saber qué es lo que está buscando Oikawa.

Puede que su recorrido le haya empezado a fastidiar cuando lo ve abrir el mismo cajón por tercera vez, y está a punto de preguntarle qué busca cuando Oikawa se detiene y extiende una mano para indicarle que no diga nada. Camina hacia la biblioteca en un rincón de su cuarto y al fin, entre los libros que están en la parte superior saca algo. Cuando se sienta a su lado, Iwaizumi se da cuenta que es su computador.

—Si lo vuelves a tirar por accidente no te voy a volver a ayudar a pagar la reparación —le dice.  
—"No te voy a volver a ayudar a pagar la reparación" —repite Iwaizumi, imitando el tono de reproche de Oikawa—. ¿Estás diciendo que _tú_ me ayudaste a pagar la reparación la otra vez?  
—Conseguí que te dieran un descuento. Prácticamente, es como si te hubiera ayudado a pagar.

Iwaizumi no contesta, se cruza de brazos, metiéndose bajo las cobijas, pero aún sentado. Aun cuando tiene una expresión de enojo, se asegura de medio cubrir a Oikawa con sus cobijas, su compañero sonríe, tecleando algo a toda velocidad.

Una película empieza unos minutos después, Oikawa acomoda el computador de manera que ambos lo sostengan y que tampoco les fastidie. Iwaizumi mira la película, concentrado en cada escena, consciente de la cercanía de Oikawa a su lado, su respiración tranquila, su mirada absorbiendo todo lo que sucede en cada escena. Luego, por la mañana, le haría un comentario con detalles, para molestia de Iwaizumi, que no suele fijarse tanto en esos detalles.

Se propone, entonces, prestarle atención a cada cosa y lo logra durante unos minutos, hasta que cierra los ojos por un rato, con la intención de descansar unos segundos y se queda dormido.

. . . .

Oikawa mira hacia abajo, como midiendo hasta el último milímetro la longitud de sus pasos. Iwaizumi le sigue el ritmo, pero no mira al piso, mira al frente, hacia arriba. El cielo es mucho más interesante que lo que está a sus pies, infinito y lleno de posibilidades, las estrellas siguen ahí, titilando a cada paso, cada una cargando con un sueño o un deseo, quizá millones de ellos. Aun así, parece que cada estrella le perteneciera a ellos, un pequeño punto en la inmensidad que está ahí cuando lo necesita, que lo obliga a dejar de mirar al suelo.

Y luego, mira a Oikawa. La imagen de la estrella no desaparece, una estrella sólo para él, ahí cuando lo necesita y que lo obliga a mirar justo al frente, nunca al suelo.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —murmura. No está consciente de la corta distancia entre él y Oikawa, de manera que se sorprende cuando éste levanta abruptamente la cabeza.  
—¿Qué dices?

_Aunque me paguen todas las riquezas del universo voy a decir que te estaba comparando con las estrellas. Jamás. _Eso es lo que piensa Iwaizumi, pero la parte estúpida de él quiere decirlo e incluso toma aliento para hablar, pero se obliga a cerrar la boca, antes que pueda decir algo vergonzoso.

—Estaba pensando, Iwa-chan —empieza a Oikawa, Iwaizumi lo mira, quizá con una expresión demasiado entusiasta, pues Oikawa parece retroceder, sorprendido.  
—Continúa.  
—Eh… sí, bien… Estaba pensando… Unas vacaciones tan pronto nos graduemos.  
—Eso no era lo que estabas pensando —aventura Iwaizumi. Los ojos de Oikawa habían divagado un rato antes de hablar, dándole a entender que había olvidado su idea anterior. Oikawa, sin embargo, no responde y sigue caminando. Iwaizumi lo sigue.

Hanamaki había recalcado la importancia de hablar. En muchas circunstancias, Oikawa es del tipo de personas que no necesita palabras para comprender algo, la mayoría de esas circunstancias se ve limitada al deporte muchas veces. Oikawa ha aprendido y afianzado tanto esa habilidad, que ahora parece casi natural, quizá, piensa Hanamaki, siempre ha sido natural, solo le faltaba pulirla un poco.

De cualquier manera, muchas veces la intuición de Oikawa se veía limitada a una cancha y esto era lo menos conveniente para Iwaizumi, que tenía una dificultad para sacar las palabas que quería decir de su pecho.

Así que, Hanamaki insistía en hablar. La cosa es que hablar no es simplemente decir una cosa u otra, y lo que quería decir no era una charla trivial para llenar los silencios incómodos. Esto se sentía como algo gigante, una enorme nube que emerge con lentitud y que una vez deja caer la lluvia trae destrucción con ella.

Es así como lo ve Iwaizumi, pues, aunque vea las estrellas y piense en Oikawa, aún cuando quiere tomar su mano y caminar por la playa desierta bajo la luz de la luna, aunque quiera acostarse en el césped durante un par de horas sin pensar ni hacer nada; aunque quiera hacer todo eso y mucho más, piensa en los años que lo ha conocido, las veces que lo ha visto llorar, reír y enojarse. Y no puede decirlo. Hay nudo en su garganta, su estómago se retuerce incómodo y él traga saliva, se obliga a seguir, y a evitar que las palabras salgan. Así es mejor.

Una cigarra hace un ruido a su lado, haciéndolo saltar. Oikawa lo mira sorprendido, y se hecha a reír.

—Iwa-chan, ¿estás nervioso?

Iwaizumi recupera su compostura inmediatamente y se adelanta a largas zancadas, hasta que Oikawa tiene que correr para alcanzarlo.

. . . .

A menos que su propio cerebro le esté jugando una mala pasada, Oikawa acaba de pensar en Iwaizumi como _tierno_. Justo cuando acaba de saltar, asustado por una cigarra. Y no es la primera vez, había pensado lo mismo cuando lo había visto acostado en el césped aquella vez durante el campamento de entrenamiento, de nuevo cuando lo había visto darle la mano al hermano pequeño de Matsukawa y una vez más cuando lo había visto acariciando al perro de Kyotani.

Al parecer no era una broma de su cerebro. _Esto es real_, piensa. No le parece adecuado hablar, no ahora. Quizá en uno o dos años todo esto pasará y algún día se podrá reír de lo ridículo de sus sentimientos, de algo que veía como un enamoramiento pasajero. Una ilusión que se armó en un momento de necesidad, y que desapareció una vez la pasión propia de la adolescencia se había ido. Una vez creciera, todo esto sería una experiencia más.

_O un arrepentimiento.  
__O una experiencia.  
__O las dos cosas._

Mientras corre para alcanzar a Iwaizumi, se decide apresuradamente por la segunda opción. _Una experiencia. _Suena mejor.

. . . .

_Iwa-chan, yo…_

No. No le gusta. Borra el mensaje por enésima vez, insatisfecho con las palabras que escribe y con las que no puede siquiera teclear.

Es desesperante, después de tanto tiempo y tantos intentos fallidos, supone que debería al menos tener una idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, cuando llega la hora de la verdad, siente como si hubiese vuelto al principio, completamente inocente de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, perdido e inútil.

_Iwa-chan, necesito hablar contigo._

Oikawa lee el mensaje, una, dos, un millón de veces. No está ni siquiera un poquito satisfecho con lo que ha escrito, pero es mucho mejor que nada. La incertidumbre de lo que vendrá una vez continúen con sus carreras universitarias, las dudas y sus propios pensamientos que no ha podido poner en palabras. Oikawa casi siente ganas de vomitar, hay una serpiente en su estómago que se estira y se recoge, se revuelve sobre sí misma. Sus manos tiemblan y sus dedos de repente ya no responden.

Matsukawa había dicho muchas cosas, Oikawa se repetía constantemente sus palabras de ánimo, como un mantra. En ese momento, sin embargo, las palabras desaparecen. La serpiente en su estómago se revuelve y toda clase de posibles resultados se reproducen en su cabeza, ninguno de ellos positivos.

Casi salta de la cama con el sonido de un mensaje que llega a su celular. Con el corazón latiendo a alta velocidad, recupera su celular del sitio donde ha caído, para leer el mensaje. Se sienta en una milésima de segundo tras ver el remitente y leer el mensaje. También se ha dado cuenta que por accidente, había enviado el mensaje que antes le había causado tanta deliberación.

_Oikawa, tengo que hablar contigo. _

Era el mensaje de Iwaizumi, recibido, leído por Oikawa. Y luego, el suyo, enviado exactamente al mismo tiempo y, para sorpresa de Oikawa, también leído.

Está a punto de escribir, cuando ve que Iwaizumi también está escribiendo. Se deja caer en la cama, solo para volver a levantarse unos segundos después, desesperado por ver la respuesta de Iwaizumi. Tras cinco minutos, el anuncio no ha desaparecido y Oikawa empieza a creer que Iwaizumi está escribiendo todo un testamento, pero trata de ser paciente. De momento, es lo único que puede hacer, porque tampoco sabe qué debería responder. Aunque por un segundo considera pedirle un consejo a Matsukawa, sin embargo, está seguro de que aquello hubiese sido una mala idea, dada la hora.

Al fin, el tono de su celular vuelve a interrumpir sus deliberaciones. Oikawa lo mira, expectante.

No hay un testamento. Iwaizumi solo le dice que salga _ya_, que no puede esperar. Oikawa sonríe, emocionado y salta de la cama, colocándose el primer abrigo que encuentra y un par de zapatos que estaban tirados por ahí. La oscuridad no importa, mucho menos la posibilidad de interrumpir el sueño de sus padres. Solo quiere verlo, hablar con él, confirmar lo que creía, porque ahora no hay cabida para pensamientos negativos ni trágicos. Con Iwaizumi es imposible, y este es el pensamiento que debió haber tenido desde el principio, eso era precisamente lo que Matsukawa le había dicho: Que para Oikawa, era imposible equivocarse en lo que respecta a Iwaizumi.

Desciende las escaleras de dos en dos, se detiene al llegar a la puerta, tratando de controlar sus manos temblorosas para abrirla, y sale corriendo, el camino frente a su casa de repente demasiado largo, casi eterno. El frío de la noche incomparable con la calidez que ha empezado a florecer dentro de él, una alegría incomparable, que ha acabado con la amenazadora serpiente en su interior, aplastado sus dudas, y reemplazándolas con el simple pensamiento de correr, de ver a Iwaizumi, de volar por las diez casas que separan su casa de la de él.

Y al fin lo ve, mucho más allá, bajo un enorme árbol, también corriendo. Oikawa empieza a caminar una vez la silueta de Iwaizumi está definida por la luz nocturna, su expresión seria acentuada por la luz de las lámparas de la calle. Ambos respiran entrecortadamente y se miran por un largo rato, hasta que Oikawa al fin habla.

—Iwa-chan…

El viento hace caer las hojas de los árboles que crujen bajo las pisadas de Iwaizumi. Oikawa sigue avanzando, con pasos cada vez más lentos, su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, a causa de la fatiga o de la emoción, no lo sabe.

Al fin, se detienen. Otra hoja más cruje, esta vez bajo los pies de Oikawa. Iwaizumi sonríe, las sombras de la noche definiendo su rostro de formas que Oikawa nunca imaginó posibles. La luz de la luna, cambiando el color de su cabello, de su rostro.

Muy cerca de ellos, una cigarra canta. Una nueva estación ha empezado.

* * *

_Notas: _Y... eso fue todo. Dos partes de un IwaOi que llegó porque sí, y que quiso salir y ser posteado. A decir verdad, quería esperar hasta la fecha del cumpleaños de Iwaizumi para la publicación, pero decidí adelantarlo bastante.


End file.
